Edward kills Bella because she knows he's a vamp!
by Amalie Funny Story
Summary: First fan fiction ever. I am not being very nice to the characters, they are stupid in this fan fiction. I treid my best, but am not very patient. Enjoy.


**Twilight(Bella tells Edward she knows he's a vampire)**

This is a fan fiction of… twilight. I'm warning you that it does contain spoilers if you have not read the first book or seen the first movie. And it also might be a little sarcastic.

We are in the forest at the moment when Bella is going to tell Edward that she knows he is a vampire. I couldn't find the actual scene in the book (too tired to look for it) so this is very similar to the scene from my memory with a little twist.

Edward pressed his lips together waiting for my reply. I was a little scared how he'd react, but at the same time I was fearless and determined to let him in on my theory about him. … Even though he looked like he was gonna punch me the moment I opened my mouth.

"As I mentioned, you are cold, incredibly fast, your body is hard and your eyes change colors…." I spurted fast so that I would be able to finish before he decided to punch me.

He was making weird faces as he realized I had actually realized all of these facts about him. I already knew he wasn't an athlete, even though it could appear that way because of his body. I also knew he didn't have some kind of blood decease because that would probably prevent him from training to get his body that trim. Not quite sure if he used colored contact though. Anyways let's get to the point:

"Yeah, you noticed huh?

"Yup, you weren't hiding it very well you know…" I said pretty pleased about his light response. Also knowing that he was really stupid to not realize how obvious he had been.

"Uh… hiding what?" As confused as a lost deer.

"Hiding… like… what I just said. Your true nature."

"… I have a decease. That's why you noticed all those things. And wtf my true nature?"

"I already know. No need to hide it any more. I know you're a vampire" I prompted gently.

Edwards eyes expanded. His face was turning into something dangerous and he was approaching me. I walked backwards all the way until I jumped into a rock and fell onto the ground.

"What, are you gonna eat me! Stop approaching me like that, you know I can't push you away…"

Edward stood right above me with a sarcastic look on his face.

"lion and the lamb something…." He whispered triumphantly.

"wtf! You just said you had a decease! Back of you sick phsyco!"

I knew this meant I was the lamb and he was the lion. Oh yes, he was definitely going to eat me. I knew that bringing up his lies wasn't gonna help, but if there was a chance he might just still believe I actually didn't know of his being a vampire, he would let me go. Even though I had already just told him that I knew. I was getting scared and frustrated. What would a lamb do in a situation like this? Run!

In a fast and graceful movement I got up and turned around, ready to run. With a slow start I managed to run a couple of feet away before I turned my head around to see if he was following. I didn't see him. Not even where he had been leaning over me half a second ago. I kept on running and got to clear some of my panicked thoughts. Where did he go? Wasn't he supposed to be like super fast? I looked behind myself one more time, and because of that I ran straight into a tree. At least that's what I thought.

"You are really smart, you know that?" I could hear Edward say simply.

"uuhhh, where am I?" I groaned with pain in my head, from hitting my head in a hard tree and then hitting it again on a stone on the ground.

"You are on my lap…."

"Edward… did we do something?" I asked out of the confusion and because of the mess inside my head.

"BELLA! Shut up you are acting silly. Shhh"

I groaned one more time.

"I was supposed to wait until I was married. What is Charlie going to say? I might be pregnant even."

Edward gave me a silly look, and then leaned down to my exposed neck.

My head started to clear up once again…

"Oh… Um, why did I run into a tree? Were we playing around? I…"

He interrupted me clearly not having heard what I said

"I didn't want it to get to this, I really don't want to hurt you… "

He stopped.

"Ugh, just... What are you? You don't smell like human."

I didn't know what to say, I just shut my mouth thinking it was all just my imagination. And that I had probably gotten a concussion from running into that tree… I swore it was a tree. I ran into Edward? Wtf. Okay.. … Oh, of course. Vampire. ….. UM! Ok Omg. I am dead. He is just an inch away from my throat.

"What? Uh, whatever could you mean? I am human. You're the one who's a va…"

"No, you smell so different, much more appealing." He interrupted then sniffed.

"Are you going to bite me now? Drink from me? Or.. am I already dead?"

I was still just rambling, I realized because he was laughing in my face.

"You…. Bella. Are you scared?"

I didn't, I couldn't. Tell him that I was. But I was the one who had told him that I knew, I hadn't been scared.

"No, if I was I wouldn't be here."

He didn't comment that, because after all I had already tried to escape but had failed. From… Running into a tree? No, him! So, maybe I was scared…

"Actually. Let me go?"

"Bella, I am turning you."

And that was it. I(writer) suck at writing and this was just tiresome. Gone, bye bye.


End file.
